Our Heaven
by Inazuma1928
Summary: Kakuzu is dead.. He knows this.. He finds himself trapped in an endless forest where, in the middle, is a crater-like pile of gravel and stones. The only person in his thoughts is his love. His friend. His enemy. His Hidan. Fluff, Adorableness, and memories of their relationship. DOES HAVE A GOOD ENDING, I PROMISE.


Naruto Shippuden does NOT belong to me. If it did, the entire show would be fluffy and adorable and the main characters would be the Akatsuki. Screw Naruto Uzumaki, he helped kill my baybayz. Anyway, reviews are enjoyed and helpful criticism is much appreciated. This will be an incredibly short KakuHida story filled with fluff, angst, and eventual adorable rekindling of these long-lost lovers.

It was dark... it was cold... it was lonely.. And dare he say it, it was utterly terrifying. It was this moment, and this moment alone that Hidan most hated his immortality. The suffocating earth around him. The inability to feel the rest of his body since he was blown to bits. It was like being buried alive without the comforting knowledge of it ending in a few minutes. But the worst part? He hurt his partner terribly.

His fighting partner. His friend. His fuck buddy. His lover. His love. The man Hidan most cared about was the one person he hurt.

Before he was trapped in this hell that kid.. Shida.. Shika.. Shikamaru was it? He told him that the blood he licked came from Kakuzu. He sacrificed _his_ Kakuzu. He knows first hand how much death hurts and especially what being stabbed in the heart feels like. Even though he finds the feeling complete ecstasy, he knows that Kakuzu does not enjoy pain as much as he does causing pain to others. A masochist and a sadist together, who would've known?

And _he_ was the one who hurt Kakuzu. No one else, it was his hands that stabbed Kakuzu's heart. Him that smiled and sighed merrily at the feeling of Kakuzu's life slipping away. How could he..? What kind of person is he to laugh at his own lover's death?! One that deserves this hell... This hell that starves him, freezes him, drives him mad, he deserves every last bit of angst that he's feeling...

Kakuzu found it hard to recognize the emotion he was feeling. He leaned against a tall tree, its leaves so high up they dissapeared into the fog. He looked down at a gravel coated crater that sat a few inches from himself. He died.. at least he thought he did.. there was a cold darkness.. then a bright, blinding light. Then he was here, in this world. It wasn't Heaven. Was it Hell? It couldn't be, he always imagined that Hell was either fire or ice. But this is neither. It's just a long, never-ending forest. There were no land marks whatsoever except trees, a few rocks, and this crater. He didn't know where the landmark came from but every so often he felt incredibly drawn to it.

"Damn it!" Kakuzu cursed, glaring up at the too-blue sky. He turned around and forcefully kicked the tree as hard as he could, hard enough to knock over a normal building, let alone a simple tree. But the tree didn't waver. He didn't feel a single pang of pain in his foot. Hell, the damned leaves didn't even rustle. This fucking place _is_ Hell!

"Where are you..?" Kakuzu continued, speaking to an unknown source that couldn't reply. He leaned forward until his head banged softly into the rough bark that Kakuzu couldn't feel prick his forehead. He wasn't wearing his head protector. The only ounce of clothing that he wore were plain, dark, ninja pants. There weren't even any sandals on his feet. His back no longer sprouted the weird masks yet he was still covered with black stitches. They seemed to stay with him even in the afterlife, huh?

"Why aren't you here with me, you fucking bastard?!" Kakuzu shouted into the air, again getting no response.

"Wasn't it always you who said those stupid cliché things? Like us being together forever and ever, until the day the world ended, and even _then_ you'd still be by my side? Well, where are you now..?" Kakuzu murmured softly, looking back into his huge vault of memories.

~~ ~~

_"Kuzu. Kuzuuuu. Kuzu!" Hidan whined from atop their bed, occasionally bothering Kakuzu with a whine or a poke._Kakuzu remembered_... he rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the albino. _Why are you ignoring him, you idiot! Give him all the attention he deserves before it's too late...

_ "What Hidan!?" he had shouted, whipping his head and glaring at his noisy partner. _You know you want to look at him lovingly... _Hidan's eyes matched the power and he pouted back._

_"Stop working and come here!" Hidan shouted back, hitting the bed with his hand. Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his maskless face, giving Hidan a look before finally getting up and walking to the bed._ Finally..._ Hidan's expression immediately changed and he smiled victoriously, laying back into the pillows with his arms outstretched. _Ugh, that smile... I miss it..._ The religious man wasn't wearing a shirt - per usual - but he was still wearing a pair of baggy shorts. Kakuzu himself was dressed in both a long-sleeve shirt where the sleeves were bunched up behind his elbows and long pants._

_Kakuzu sat on the bed and Hidan immediately wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck, pulling the Miser's head down slightly. Their lips met softly and Kakuzu rolled his eyes before they shut, cupping the back of the albino's head. _I always found it so difficult to show Hidan that I loved him... why did he ever stay with me?_ Hidan pulled his partner down over top of him, his legs propped up on either side of Kakuzu's waist. Both mouths opened to accommodate each other's tongues._

_After the length of time they were together, Kakuzu grew to know what Hidan wanted through how he kissed. If he used lots of teeth, oh yeah, he wanted it now and hard. If they were gentler but he was rocking his hips into Kakuzu's, he wanted to have sex but it'd be loving and if you dare give me an ounce of pain, you're _so_ in for it! But this was more of a "I really want to make out and cuddle right now, so please let me hug you" kind of kiss. Kakuzu was the least likely person to show compassion but he wouldn't deny Hidan even if he had a shit ton of work to do._

_They broke apart for air a bit and Hidan grinned lightly up at Kakuzu. Kakuzu rolled his eyes down at Hidan even as he lightly petted back Hidan's messy, un-gelled hair._

_"Hey Kuzu-kun.." Hidan murmured, twirling a strand of Kakuzu's hair while glancing his wide, violet eyes from Kakuzu's and away then back again. It wasn't often when Hidan was cute and adorable like this but when he was... he was completely irresistible. _

_"Yeah, Hidan."_

_"Will you stay with me? Forever?" Hidan mumbled, his face blooming lightly as he looked away. Kakuzu was shocked at the suddenly deep question. He sighed but cupped Hidan's face, lightly pecking his lips._

_"Of course I will. Who the hell else can I beat the shit out of and still live? Not to mention the sex is AMA-"_

_"Alright, perv, I get it! I know I'm tight as fuck, you don't have to keep telling me!" Hidan exclaimed, lightly pushing Kakuzu._

In that forest, a life time away, Kakuzu cracked a small and sad smile. Drips of tears spilled slowly from his shut eyes, falling onto the dead, gray ground.

_He went right back to wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck, the smile permanent. Kakuzu allowed a grin to show lightly as he pecked Hidan's lips. _There we go, you anti-social dumbass.. about time you smiled like you've been wanting to..

_"You know, Hidan. I swear you bounce between three major personalities when we're together. You're either A. Angry as fuck. B. Horny as fuck." Hidan blushed at this and jokingly glared at Kakuzu. "Or C," Kakuzu continued, his voice softening aas he gently stroked Hidan's cheek with his thumb. "Adorable as fuck." __Hidan's eyes widened and he blushed more, looking away at the dark walls. "And, it's the most fun when you're a combination of all three."_

_Hidan laughed at the last comment before grinning up at Kakuzu. "I think I'm a combination of two right now."_

_Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Which tw-"_

_In a swift move, Hidan tightened a leg around Kakuzu's waist, forcing their groins together. Kakuzu's eyes widened and he glanced at Hidan's expression, that smug grin, bitten lip, and mischievous eyes told Kakuzu to do all types of dirty things._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_"Ah~! K-Kuzu there!"_

_Creak... Creak... Smack... Grunt... Creak..._

_"Ah! K-Kakuzu! I'm, ah~!"_

_Creak... Creak... Gasp..._

_"Mmm..." Heavy breathing. "I.. I love you Hidan."_

_"I l.. love you more.."_

_That memory..._ Kakuzu stood up straighter, his head leaving the bark. _It seemed so real... He could _feel_ Hidan's skin against his own.._

"God damn it! Hidan, where are you?!" Kakuzu shouted, an array of emotions surrounding him. "I... I need you here..." As hard as he could, he banged his fist against the tree's bark. As expected, the exertion of his strength didn't give him the slightest ease and the tree didn't even quiver. He reached up and held his face in his hands. His hands tightened around his features and he began to scratch at his own face. Nothing came from it except his fingertips brushing against his own tears.

Kakuzu bitterly laughed, dropping his hands back to his side. So he can cry but he can't bleed? What a fucking joke..

The stitched man's eyes trailed over to the circle of gravel in front of him. Temporary thoughts of wonder directed to the indent in the earth before he finally turned his back. He'd be back to this spot soon. He's walked around this forest ever since he's got here and he's always came back some how. _But why... What is that crater..._


End file.
